ZGMF-2000G2 GOUF Galactica
The ZGMF-2000G2 GOUF Galactica is a custom variant of ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited appearing in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray R. Technology & Combat Characteristics A custom GOUF Ignited piloted by the mercenary, Mr. Knight. Additional armor plates are added to areas that have a high probability of being hit during battle, and its medieval knight-like appearance is based on Mr. Knight's preference. The GOUF Galactica retains most of the original GOUF Ignited's armament, and has several custom weaponry including a modified Caletvwlch. The Gouf Galactica's wings can emit a pair of beam mantles, but it is unknown if they serve any purpose in combat. Armaments ;*MA-M757 "Slayer Whip" Heat Rod :The same armament as used by the GOUF Ignited, one is stored in each forearm. These rods can be used to whip a target and at the same time deliver an electric charge, causing great pain to the pilot. When the charge is delivered while the heat rod is wrapped around an object, the shock can cause the object to explode. The rod can heat up via high-frequency vibration to such a degree that it can slice lightly armored suits in half. ;*M181SE "Draupnir" 4-barrel Beam Gun :The same forearm-mounted armament as used by the GOUF Ignited, but the GOUF Galactica only retains the beam gun on the left forearm. Although the weapon has a short firing range, it can fire a dense barrage of beams that can damage or even destroy a battleship. ;*Sword :A double-edged sword that is wielded single-handedly. ;*Shield :A customized version of the original GOUF Ignited's anti-beam coated shield. It does not stores a "Tempest" Beam Sword, but can be attached with parts of the Caletvwlch. :;*Shield Spike & Beam Spike ::The GOUF Galactica's shield can be equipped with parts from the Caletvwlch at the bottom. Depending on the parts added, they not only grant the shield two physical spikes but also two beam spikes. ;*Caletvwlch :A customizable multipurpose equipment created by Lowe Guele and mass produced by Junk Guild. It is meant for cutting and induction welding, but can be used for combat if the limiter is disabled via a voice command. Powered by an internal battery, the Caletvwlch normally consists of two blades (a short 'Build Cutter' and a long 'Build Knife') and a welding torch known as 'Build Torch'. During combat, it can function as a gun (aka G mode, where the Build Torch functions as a beam rifle) or can be reconfigured into a sword (aka S mode). :The GOUF Galactica's Caletvwlch is modified with two spikes and the ability to emit two beam spikes. These parts can be transferred onto the shield, granting it offensive capabilities. Furthermore, by switching and adding new components, the sword-like weapon can become a lance capable of generating a beam blade at the tip. History The mercenary piloting the GOUF Galactica, Mr. Knight, was hired by a village to be its protector. One night, the GOUF Galactica launched in response to an unidentified mobile suit closing in on the village. The approaching mobile suit was the GAT-X131B Blau Calamity Gundam on its way to its testing ground, but the GOUF Galactica's pilot was unaware of this and immediately treated it as a hostile unit. Despite getting into close combat range, the GOUF Galactica was still bested by the Blau Calamity due to the latter's overwhelming firepower. Gallery SEED Destiny Astray R 07.png Notes & Trivia Reference Gallery External links